User blog:Kaze Yoni/Collection of Drawings and Shtuff~
'1) General' My version of the character General owned by Generalzer0. On the right you can see the original version done by Carabe197. I'll pretty much be doing my own versions of Cara's drawings in this blog. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '2) Putridas' And here we have Putridas, property of Putridas. As always, on the right we have the original version done by Cara. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '3) DJ' Presenting DJ, a character by Djolletz. On the right you see the original version by Cara. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '4) Dark Lord' The Dark Lord approacheth! The character belongs to 1NF3RNO and the original version by Cara is on the right. And his hair is now sponsered by Pantene! Sorry for how shitty it looks. It was somewhat rushed so I'll be adding a version of him using his powers later on. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '5) Jakyou' All your characters are belong to Jakyou. Something about this picture was just so annoyingly hard to do. I completely hate how it came out but the thought of redoing it frightens me so sorry Jak, you're gonna have to keep it as it is. I do plan on doing a colored version so... Yeah. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '6) King' King by Kai-De-Avalon. Of all my works so far, this was actually one of the most enjoyable as far as the sketching process goes. I might even do a colored version if anyone is interested. Original image by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '7) Sasagawa Kenshin' Sasagawa Kenshin, belonging to Zoro-san, updated to include different clothes, as you wanted Zoro. Dunno why you wanted him like this but I hope he looks wounded enough. Original by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes.. '8) King 2' The Second King, a character by Wolfdragon Rex, now complete with oriental dragon in the background. I really like this pic. Really really. My favorite out of all so far. Drawing a dragon is just so.....manly. Original by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '9) Surudoi Gurou' The second character requested by Zoro-san. And for once, no original image by Cara! I never thought I'd be good at drawing guns but this one actually came out pretty decently. Sorry about the whole floral patterns on this coat thing but the thought of replacating them made me feel tired (:>) so I just added one in the back. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '10) Older Hermes' Character requested by FantasyDetective. Here ya go FD, your character Hermes. I hope you don't mind that I beefed him up a bit. I took a bit of artistic lisence and gave him a bit more muscle tone. I also drew him in as much of an Oda-ish style as I could. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '11) Wyvern' Character requested by Wyvern 0m3g4! You asked for an epic pose and I have delivered! I call this the "I really need to let one loose!" pose, jihahahahahahahaha!~ I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '12) Admiral Aizen' Character requested by 1NF3RNO. This was one of the most frustrating pictures I've had to do. I hate drawing hands...and you made me draw a pretty big one. I hope you're happy Ferno, you made me exert effort :C I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '13) UndeadHero' UndeadHero in all his gun-slinging glory. Original pic by Cara on the right. Here ya go UH. Sorry for not adding the costume you wanted but I didn't read your message in-time. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '14) Senshi' ' ' Senshi, as requested by Senshi-chwan~ Don't be messing with this girl. She's no damsel in distress and can kick your arse five ways to Sunday. But she's hella cute too. :> Original by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '15) Wolfie' ++ Well, not really characters, but old drawings I just felt like sharing. I'd already uploaded this onethe wiki before but I felt like adding it to what seems to have become my main art blog. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '16) Alexander.D.Rose' Inushima's Alexander.D.Rose as requested. Dat flowing long hair tho. Seems like a common factor in may badasses. On another note, can't believe I've gotten to 16 drawings already. Didn't think the blog would keep my interest for that long :D Go me! I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '17) Orochimaru' Just a sketch of Orochimaru as a Shinigami Captain that I did and posted on another site. Thought I might share it here. :> I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '18) MythMasters Shikai' ' ' MythMaster's Shikai, only half done so far. Character by Wyvern 0m3g4. This is just him uttering the release command. I'll add the actual Shikai later. Original by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '19) MythMasters Bankai' I will never...ever...ever draw anything with feathers ever again. Never had to do something so tedious in the name of art before...never again. I hope that you're happy Wyv. Original by Cara on the bottom. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '20) FD And His Bravier' Here you go FD, your long promised trainer pic, complete with Bravier about to perform some serious Aerial Ace action. Original by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '21) MJ Battle Spirits' ' ' And here we have MJ and his battle spirits. I really enjoyed drawing this pic. Something about being able to summon spirit animals seems rather badass to me. Definitely within my Top 10 of awesome superpowers I would love to have. Original by Cara on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. '22) Lieutenant Wolfgang' No, those aren't cracks on the guitar, those are lightning bolts. I don't know why I didn't make them thicker. I'm really aware of how they look like cracks now.... Anyways, here's Lieutenant Wolfgang, a character done by our very own Wyvern Om...no wait....Wolfdragon Rex! Original by Wolf on the right. I suggest you click on the picture to view the enlarged version. Its more pleasing to the eyes. Category:Blog posts